Elsa
Elsa battled Elphaba in Elsa Vs. Elphaba, with Jadis arriving as a third party followed by Prince Hans and company and then finally the Lich King. She was voiced by one time guest star Jessica Healey Francis. Information on the Rapper Queen Elsa is the main character of Disney's Frozen, voiced by Idina Menzel of Wicked fame. She is very loosely based on the title character of Hans Christian Anderson's fairy tale The Snow Queen. Inexplicably born with dangerous ice-based powers that she can't control to the king and queen of the fictional Scandinavian kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa injures her sister Anna with her magic at a young age and is subsequently locked up in her room by her parents for the rest of her childhood, only emerging out of necessity to be made queen following her parents' death at sea. Elsa's coronation surprisingly goes without incident, but shortly afterward she is set off at Anna's announcement of her intention to marry Prince Hans despite having just met him, which violently sets off her magic causing her to flee to the mountains where she decides to unleash her full magical potential while spending her days far away from anyone whom her powers could harm (expressed in the astronomically popular musical number "Let It Go"). Anna eventually finds Elsa and begs her to return, as her departure has (previously unbeknownst to the queen) triggered an indefinite winter in the city, and in her violent refusal, Elsa accidentally hits Anna with a freezing spell to the heart which causes her to start slowly dying, though she leaves before she can realize this. Shortly afterwards, Prince Hans arrives with a small army at Elsa's palace of ice and captures her, arriving back in Arendelle's capital with her as prisoner around the same time Anna returns and reveals that she is dying. Revealing his sinister intentions, Hans leaves Anna for dead and blames her demise on Elsa, sentencing her to death, but she escapes the dungeon just before he can do the deed, while meanwhile Anna does the same. Anna stops Hans from murdering Elsa on the outskirts of the city at the precise moment her body freezes completely, and this act fulfills the requirement of "true love" needed to stop the frozen heart curse, thus restoring her and allowing the sisters to reconcile, which in turn puts Elsa's feelings at peace returning the weather to normal. Lyrics Verse 1 My skill's unlimited; each line unique as every flake of snow! The Trolls have prophesied your meltdown when you face my frigid flow. Won't hide the unadulterated loathing for you that I feel; Like Muppet rejects at the Tonys, all your glory I shall steal! An icy icon in the making since the Disney days of old, Who'll keep it chill through all your disses; sooner bothered by the cold. When Anna whined for me to play, I'd shut her out like I was told, But when they asked me, "Do You Want to Build a Franchise?" I was sold! Go through your trapdoor and retreat the way you hauled it Out of Oz, Before I skewer you For Good to "Dings" and "Dongs" and mass applause! Even Fiyero still has brains enough to know you've not a hope in this: Outdoing your entire Grimmerie of hocus-pocus tricks, And as for Popularity, forget the Shiz you've heard, 'Cause next to me, your girlfriend doesn't know the meaning of the word! I'm like the Tin Man: heartless to you when I brew a verbal blizzard! Know the gloves are off; I'll screw you over worse than any Wizard. For the Last Time in Forever now, your lights are getting doused; Just like that twister did your sister in, I'm bringing down the house! Verse 2: I'll get your Goat Something Worse than what they did to Doctor Dillamond; Even the Emerald City ain't got nothing on my brilliance! It's clear you're green with envy, even with your skin aside; In facing me, your situation's Gravity can't be Defied! Verse 3: Christ! Verse 4: I'm thinking not, so let me interject: Don't bother making up excuses, Hans: your ill-intent is plain; I should have ended you when I'd the chance before, you royal pain, And as for you two rimy rejects who would help him to his goal, You better scram before this Queen of Frozen Hearts sees noggins roll! It's time to let you go for good; leave you beyond all fixing-up! Verse 5: Now, just you listen, Mr. Hero-to-Sub-Zero: you're no match for me; Bring ice instead of ash, but still I'll shatter your phylactery! Your necromantic quackeries don't frighten me one bit; Like good ol' Bolvar and his fiery will, to you I shan't submit! Outro …Hans, you magnificent bastard! I wil– – …What? You can't seriously expect me to just forgive and forget after all you've done to me just because of some contrived convenience that's let you have your way at someone else's expense! Category:Characters